Image correlation is useful in several areas of practical application. For example, image recognition systems often use correlation of an acquired actual image and a reference image for comparison. In particular, images of biometric objects such as faces, retinas scans, fingerprints, and hand or palm prints, are compared using the image recognition systems to identify an individual or verify whether an individual is the person he claims to be for security. Image correlation is typically performed using Fast Fourier Transforms (FFTs), image shifting, or optical transformation techniques.